<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MeowMeow/Reader First Time by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909623">MeowMeow/Reader First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gacha Life (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Protagonist, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meowmeow637 has had a rough day after making another drama and needs Y/N's help to cool down. Male reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MeowMeow/Reader First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MeowMeow tapped away at her computer desk and speaking loudly into the microphone: "This is MeowMeow637 signing out, remember to like and subscribe!" To which she sighed and rolled her chair away from the desk with her computer equipment as well as video camera. "This drama is so nasty..."</p><p>Y/N was calmly placed on the bed with his legs swaying back and forth while he scrolled through YouTube. Nothing is really interesting to him and he often catches himself looking at MeowMeow's complexion. MeowMeow is one of many human cat hybrids called Nekos and her bright pink tail and ear set sways back and forth every moment due to her focus.</p><p>She is wearing a pink hoodie and some tight sweatpants with a white bow on top. Y/N tugs on his shirt collar when he realizes he overdressed for his short visit that was only supposed to last an hour and grows warm in his sweater.</p><p>MeowMeow is an interesting person due to her personality. She's very harsh but empathetic and is quite snappy for a girl. Y/N's eyes fall to the outline of Meow's sweatpants and see the outline of a bulge which sparks confusion in Y/N. MeowMeow's eyes trace back to Y/N's gaze and she licks her lips and takes a sassy pose.</p><p>"Ah, looking for something, pretty boy?" She purred and ran her paws up Y/N's face, rubbing circles into his cheek. Y/N's face flushed a bright red as he tried to look away causing Meow to pull him into a passionate kiss. The two fought for dominance briefly with Y/N pushing into MeowMeow's mouth and growling. MeowMeow softly moaned and melted under Y/N's control.</p><p>MeowMeow pawed at the zipper of Y/N's jeans and pulled it open to reveal a large bulge which made her chuckle. "Excited aren't we?" She adorned the clothed bulge with kittenish licks before she pulled the wasteband down and took it all in at once. Y/N gasped and grabbed MeowMeow's ears which made her moan. Yup ,she had a pain kink.</p><p> Her mouth felt like heaven as Y/N pumped her mouth full of hot sticky cum. She swallowed it and purred. "Ready for round 2?~" she teased and ran her hands down Y/N's legs, drawing circles into them with her claws.</p><p> MeowMeow pulled her own pants down and climbed on top of Y/N's still hard dick and straddled him, taking him all in at once as her tail spiked up and she shook. She dug her claws into Y/N's hair causing him to moan. She gave an evil and cruel smile seeing Y/N vulnerable and pulled his hair at every chance.</p><p>Her legs bounced on Y/N's cock as warmth bubbled in both of them and they quickly approached orgasm. Both screamed out in pleasurable unison as they both came together. Both panted heavily and cuddled into each other and Y/N gave MeowMeow soft ear scritchies.</p><p>"I know what my next video is about"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>